RangerRising
by Firefx56
Summary: Sometimes, things just aren't worth the effort. For me, nothing has ever caught my intrest before- but being a Pokemon trainer might


_**AN: Well, sorry. I know I shouldn't be strarting another story, when I have one pending updates and another on hiatus. But my muse called for it, what can I say.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Well, what do you think? Ted asked me, biting his lip thoughtfully. "Should I do it? Or maybe not." He lunged to his feet, then sat back down. "What if I get attacked by a Pokémon? What do you think?"

I shrugged as best I could from my position on the grass, tipping my Canalave Cyclones hat over my eyes. "Do it. Go on, boy. Get the briefcase like a good little dog."

Ted scowled at me. "Why can't you do it? You already have a Pokémon!" He pointed to the little Budew happily hopping around my feet.

Sitting up, I grabbed Clor protectively. "He's just a baby. I don't want him getting hurt."

My friend rubbed his eyes in exasperation. "God, you're so damn lazy, Ranger. And another thing, why'd you have to name that poor thing Chloroplast? That's just mean!"

I smiled and rubbed Clor's head. "Because's he's green like one, aren't ya buddy?" He smiled and chirped an agreement. "Anyway, if you want to impress that girl so bad, get the case yourself. It'll be ever so gallant."

Ted rolled his eyes. "You're so annoying. All right, here I go." He squatted at the edge of the tall grass like a sprinter preparing to start, and before he could change his mind, dashed in to where the briefcase lay. Holding it up in triumph, he ran quickly back. Before he could make it out, however, he stepped on a Starly's tail that was peacefully resting in the shade. It flew up and began to peck at Ted's short, spiky blond head, causing him to drop the bag and start flailing madly at his face. "AAhh, get it off! Ranger, help!"

I grinned, placing Clor on my own light brown hair so he could get a better look. "Having fun, Teddy?"

Ted responded with an impressive swear. He picked the bag up and tried to swing it at the Starly, missing by a mile. I was about to go help him, but a burst of light shot out from the bag, and a small Pokémon tumbled out.

Ted noticed it quickly. "Look! A Pokémon!" He picked the small monkey and used it as a shield, absorbing the small pecks with its body as he managed to run out of the grass. The starly followed, but a quick absorb lanced it in the chest and it dropped back into la-la land.

I hi-fived Clor's bud. "Good shot!"

Ted glared at me. "You could have helped me out earlier. He held out the monkey at arm's length. "Hey, it's a Chimchar!" He smiled at it. "We worked together pretty good back their, right?"

The monkey hissed and bit him. He yelled and dropped it. "Ouch! Bad... Flunky."

I gave a sideways glance at him. "First of all, that's not yours, so don't touch. Second, you're naming it _Flunky_? No wonder it hates you."

He pouted. "I think it sounds cool! It's short for Flamey-Tailed Monkey!"

Rubbing my temple, I sat back down. AYou are the most immature thirteen-year old I know. And you thought Chloroplast was bad?"

Ted sighed. "Alright, how about Jeb?"

"How about no." I responded. "We're returning it and the bag."

I swear, his jaw dropped wide open. ARanger, where's your sense of adventure? Don't you want to travel, to explore?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I like Twinleaf town. I'm staying there until my mom kicks me out."

You see, the name ranger is kind of…what's the word…ironic. I'm not exactly the most gung-ho guy in the world. Nothing really catches my interest. One day, Ted gave me that nickname a few years ago, in a fit of frustration. You know, like a Poke Ranger. He thought it would inspire me to be more adventurous.. like him. Also idiotic. Like him. But he's still a good friend anyway.

I awoke from my reverie to find my good friend storming off in the direction of Twinleaf with the bag. Picking up Clor, I put him on my head and sprinted after him. "What gives, man?"

Ted scowled. "I just realized that you're a terrible person. You know my mom won't let me go on the gym circuit until I catch a Pokémon, which I haven't been able too do, or until you get of your lazy ass and come too!"

"Well, that's not really my fault." I responded. "I blame it on your sucky catching skills. Seriously, you've been trying for what now, three years? Dude, Pokémon hate you."

He held out the chimchar. "Flunky doesn't!"

It bit him again. He yelped, shaking one hand. "Jeb?"

Another bite, causing him to almost drop the thing. "Wait, I know! Fang!" He actually started cooing at the rabid-looking chimp. "Cause you're such a good biter, yes you are, yes you are!"

I grinned as he ran around screaming while Fang the chimchar attempted to claw his eyes out. "Well, another catching success, captain terrific. Now, I'm going back home to take a nap."

"Stop right there!"

I turned around. "Yes?"

Ted had finally gotten Fang off his head. He glared it me. "I'm sick of it, Ranger. Me, always running, always trying to chase my dream. You're my friend. You're supposed to help me, and yet you won't even start your journey so I can start mine! Three years, man. Three years you've been living with your mom, staying in twinleaf, doing nothing! You don't even battle with that stupid little budew of yours, just fool around with it. Hell, your life has no purpose, other the sleeping and just existing! Well, I challenge that. I challenge you!"

"To what? A staring contest?" I replied hopefully. "Cause you know I'll win."

He shook his head. "No. To a Pokémon battle. Before I have to return Fang, I'll battle him against you. If I win, you start your pokemon journey."

I think my face had turned white at this point. "What? Why should I?"

Ted's eyes locked on mine, laser focused. "Because If you don't, I swear to god, I will burn that couch you love so much to ASH."

"Fine." I reluctantly agreed. I wasn't giving in for the sake of it. He'd destroyed some of my stuff before in fits of rage, and I loved that couch almost as much as life itself. "But if I win, you stop trying to convince me to come, and just focus on actually catching a pokemon. Just leave me out of this, forever."

He grinned. "Deal."

I set Chloroplast down, and nudged him toward Ted. "You do realize that you might be staking your entire life's ambition on a pokemon that hates you, right?'

Ted glared at me. "Sometimes, you just gotta take a chance if you want to get something done."

He set Fang down, and kneeled next to it. "Listen, Fang, buddy. I really need this. Really, really badly. I want to win, to become a good trainer. So I need your help."

I expected the little ape to rip his eyes out, but it did something I never would have expected, not in a million years.

It nodded.

As it turned to face me, I raised my voice. "Clor, use absorb!"

Clor chirped once, than shot a nasty looking barb straight at Fang's face. It rolled to the side, dodging it, then looked at Ted.

He cleared his throat. "Ember, Fang!"

"Dodge!"

Fang instantly shot glowing flames directly at Clor. He tried to dodge, but one of the sparks clipped his bud. Wailing, the little Budew ran in circles until he found a patch of grass to flop into. As he got up, Clor began to snarl, an odd sound coming from the small figure.

I grinned. "Bad move, man. He hates people messing with his bud."

Clor's figure began to suck in shadows, growing bigger and bigger until it seemingly towered over Fang. Refusing to back down, the little ape charged as Ted called "Scratch!"

Before it got close to Clor, Fang's eyes suddenly twisted. It went down on one knee, then, for no reason, was sent flying through the air, hard into a tree.

Ted gasped. "What was that?"

"Extrasensory." I replied. "It's from his dad." I glanced at the prone figure of the chimchar. "Maybe this was a bad idea. Anyway, I win." I walked forward to pick up Clor, when I heard a hiss.

Fang was getting up. Getting up, and looking incredibly angry. So angry, that fire was literally spilling from its fists.

"Oh, yeah." Ted whooped. "Fang knows fire punch. Show him how it's done, man!"

The beserk chimchar scampered towards Clor, the fire trailing from its fists setting the grass ablaze on both sides.

"Extrasensory again!" I commanded, focusing hard.

Clor toddled forward, the strange force begining to well up around it, but Fang was having none of it. He dodged to once side, and then, running forward, punched Clor, sending him flying. He hit the ground and didn't get up.

I ran to him as the chimp started a victory dance. "Clor! Buddy, you good?" He chirped weakly in response.

Ted looked like he was in shock. "I…won." He sat down hard. "I finally won! I did it!"

He sniffled. "I can be a trainer, now that you're coming with me."

I opened my mouth, prepared to invent some excuse so I could crush his hopes and dreams….and then closed it as I heard quiet applause. The Asian girl, the one who had dropped the bag was watching us. "That was well done." She told Ted. "I'll be taking that bag. Could you please bring that Chimchar to Professor Rowan's lab in Sandgem?" She flashed him a quick, shy smile, then grabbed the bag and ran.

"What a weird girl." I commented. Hearing no response, I turned. "Ted?"

Ted was staring after the girl. "I think I'm in love."

"Oh, boy." I sighed. "Ted, you gotta stay with me, bro. Ted?"

Ted was already gone. "C'mon, Ranger! We have to go to Sandgem town!"

I groaned. "Great. More walking." Putting Clor on my shoulder, I started walking after him, thinking about the battle. It had surprised me.

It was…..fun.

* * *

AN: And here we go.

The characters in story are not Lucas and Rival. I admit that Ted might be based a little off rival, but that's just cause I kept picturing his hair when I was wrinting. anyway, this story will take place in the Sinnoh reigon, as you already guessed, but I'm already planning some of the twists.

Betrayal, adventure, longing, victory, and laziness will all be showcased here! So read and review!


End file.
